Sunny Star
by Lanipoops
Summary: The moon's daughter has fallen. And guess where? To earth! Here is her adventure, her love life, her happy moments, her mad times, and her stupid imagination... You get the rest.


I Follow the Night

I **opened** my eyes, slowly, softly, as if I was afraid of what I was going to meet. I felt like a new born child, discovering the world for the first time. Well, I guess you say it that way. Technically, this was my first encounter with this planet called: Earth. Earth, what a beautiful name, full of knowledge, beauty, and dignity. Strong and courageous, never whiling to give in, to give up. Kind and caring, loving her children, embracing every day, believing in a better tomorrow. I used to watch the little lives destroy their planet, and I wondered, why? Didn't they realize how lucky they were to live in such a colorful superb environment? I take it as they don't, but now that I had landed here, I knew my goal.

Come on, time to get up, time to stand up on your feet. I know everything and nothing about this place. I have observed and studied the ways of how these so called "humans" lived. And I am eager to learn. I am kind, I am caring, I am strong- I fall. Hard. My leg. This feeling that makes me scream out of… Out of what? How to describe it? I can't stand up, I can't walk, I don't understand. The only thing my body is capable of, is crawling. What good will that do? Get a grip, there isn't time to give up, every minute I use is a minute less of night. All the little pieces of hope, seem to fade away. NO. Stay awake, don't close your eyes, don't lay down. I lift my head, what a mess I have caused, I can only hope mother nature will cover my mistake. I look up to the sky, my home. My sisters. They seem so small, so insignificant, so fragile.

_Sleep Samilra_

I can hold on, I can carry on, I've got a soul, I've got the will. I want to stand up, I want to let go, I want to live. I fall asleep.

"Is she dead?"

"Shut up! Don't be stupid."

"But, but, but, it surely does look like she's bye bye."

"Look! She's breathing."

I **opened** my eyes, slowly, softly, as if I was afraid of what I was going to meet. This time, I was scared, I was terrified. My heart, jumps into my throat, is that possible? Because that's how I felt, that's why my whole body trembled, that's why everything around me was all blurry. I couldn't see a thing, like a fog had swallowed up all the colors. The brightness of the day, daylight. The sun, pushing me lower and lower into the ground, heating me up. How could they stand it? I turned over, facing the ground, hiding, escaping from the white light.

"See! She's dead. I TOLD you"

A voice, a tiny soft voice. The little girl's words pierced me deep inside my universe. Have I died?

"Hey, you ok?"

Ok? That must mean alright, yes, I was alright. I think.

"Ma'am?"

What's that? Is that my name? Is that an insult? Is that food? Is that hope?

"Um… Do you want help?"

A touch, the first touch since I fell here. A warm hand against my cold skin. My heart stopped beating, at least I think it did. I couldn't feel the pain in my leg anymore. I was floating, I was flying, I was up there again. I turned around and drew my first breath with my lips. The air filled my lugs like water pouring in to extinguish a fire.

"Here, let me help you"

He leans forward to lift me up from the cold hard ground. My arms trail behind my body, numb and weightless.

"Ah!"

My first word, my first cry, my first tear. My lugs roaring out the pain, screaming for the needles to stop piercing my body, my soul, my life. I rip myself away from him, pushing him away from me as far as possible. He was hurting me, killing me.

"Wow! Hey, I'm just trying to help, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you, I promise"

My first promise. I had to accept. He stretches out his hand. I hesitate, and then take it. He lifts me up from the ground, and the pain comes again, this time, it's more specific. My leg screams out to him to put me back down again, but he doesn't hear. The world around me starts to swirl, the colors mix together to create this brownish greenish tornado capturing me inside it. The floor under my legs starts to jiggle and shake me off balance. I close my eyes, and everything stops.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My first story ever! Woot woot! hehe... Ok, you know what to do! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
